Steven Universe: King of the Decepticons
by Electivecross02
Summary: After being killed by Isaac and Garnet in "Attack of the Necromorphs", Steven has been taken by the Decepticons, has been rebuilt and has been revived. He assumes command of this army, and plans to use it to conquer the planet Earth. Garnet and Isaac must now take the help of the Autobots and their leader, Optimus Prime. Who will win the Battle for Earth?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hatred and Vengeance

_It repeated over and over. His death. The last things he saw every time were Garnet and Isaac; the very reasons he had died. He hated them. He swore he would return soon. He would kill them, and everything around them. Steven Quartz Universe, the Necromorph King, wanted nothing more than to kill all humans and take over the planet. He couldn't help but know that his resurrection was coming soon. He would be back, and when he did, Garnet and Isaac were his first targets. He would make them suffer first. He would kill everything around them, and kill everything they ever loved. He suddenly felt a strange warmth in his body as the repeated deaths began to fade into obscurity. _

Steven awoke in a strange, mechanical chamber with biological eggs. He looked at his body, which was now bigger and mechanical. He then took notice of his vision, which was a computerized scanning software taking in everything around him and giving him information on it. He had been rebuilt into a giant robot. He looked up and saw a giant mechanical being. It had sharp fangs, a multi-clawed hand, a duel bladed cannon on the other, part of his face was missing, and his eyes were as deep of red as Steven's. He also had treads for feet, and large royal pikes on his shoulders.

Steven: Where am I? Who are you?

Robot: This is Cybertron. And I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finding the instrument of destruction

Optimus Prime had just defeated the Fallen, and killed him. Megatron and Starscream watched as their great master died.

Megatron: No. No...

Starscream: We must leave now, Megatron.

Megatron: Yes. Follow me, Starscream.

They both flew back to their base on Cybertron. There, Soundwave had some interesting news.

Megatron: Soundwave, what do you bring us?

Soundwave: I have just found something you must see immediately.

Soundwave played a hologram, showing Steven going through his transformation into the Necromorph King. He then saw footage of Steven attacking Beach City, and of Steven battling Garnet and Isaac Clarke.

Megatron: Who is this? He is a powerful warrior, and seems to hate humanity as much as we do.

Soundwave: His name, is Steven Quartz Universe. He commands an army of undead humans known as Necromorphs. He has power that even the Fallen didn't posses.

Starscream: He would make a valuable addition to our army, Megatron.

Megatron: Indeed. Where does he live?

Soundwave then showed footage of Steven falling into the Grand Canyon and dying.

Megatron: I see. We will have to revive him. This is also a great opportunity to, _upgrade _him. Starscream, send out search parties for his body. When you find him, bring him to me.

Starscream: Yes, Lord Megatron.

Starscream took to the skies with ThunderCracker and SkyWarp close behind. They flew to Earth into the Grand Canyon and found Steven's lifeless body.

Starscream: Take his body and bring it back to Lord Megatron.

SkyWarp grabbed the body and they brought it back to Megatron.

Megatron: Let the construction begin, immediately. I want Shockwave and Soundwave to oversee the operation.

Shockwave and Soundwave deployed mini-bots that were taking old mechanical parts and assembling them around Steven's body. They began taking apart his old body and replacing it with his new mechanical body. They gave him a cannon on his right hand, a blade on his left, missile launchers on his shoulders, and enough tech for him to transform into Megatron's previous form, the Cybertronian jet. The only human part of him was his head.

Megatron: Do we have any spare energon?

Shockwave: We should have enough to reactivate him.

They took a cable and plugged it into Steven's new heart. Soundwave engaged a switch that pumped a fresh supply of energon into Steven. His eyes slowly opened as he began to study his new surroundings. He then looked at Megatron.

Steven: Where am I? Who are you?

Megatron: This is Cybertron. And I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.

Steven: What are you even talking about?

Megatron: I revived you from death. I allowed you to continue on. We are all cybertronian. And you and I have one thing in common: We hate humanity.

Steven: That's right. I despise humanity and all life on Earth. My real hatred goes toward the people that killed me: Garnet and Isaac Clarke.

Megatron: Yes. I revived you, so now you serve me. Under my leadership, you will get your revenge.

Steven: Who said I was taking orders from you?

Megatron: I did. After I brought you back from the dead.

Steven: I answer to nobody. I will lead your "Decepticon army".

Megatron: Then why don't we decide who will be leader. You battle me and the winner leads the army.

Steven got up off of his table. He lunged at Megatron and threw him into a wall. Megatron was kneeling on the ground, and Steven kicked him in the face. He picked up Megatron by the neck and slashed his side with his blade hand.

Steven: I believe that qualifies me as leader.

Megatron: What do you ask for, Master?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rebuilding the Army

Back on Earth, just a couple of weeks after Steven's death, Garnet and Isaac had become a couple, and were just getting back from a mission. They walked through the remains of Beach City, with only a few people greeting them. The city was still recovering from Steven's invasion with the necromorphs. Garnet suddenly began to gasp and yell as she grabbed her head in pain.

Isaac: Garnet! What's wrong?

Garnet: The sounds! I only hear the sounds. They say, "We are coming".

Isaac: Garnet, snap out of it. It's not real. You just are still recovering from our recent "loss".

Garnet: Isaac? My head has been killing me for days now.

Isaac: Let's get back to the house. No more missions for a while. You need rest.

As they were heading back, three jets flew out of nowhere and began to break apart as their forms shifted into large, robots. They all looked identical, but were each colored differently.

Starscream: Grab as many as you can!

The two beside what appeared to be the leader flew out and started grabbing up all of the corpses, and Starscream glanced down at Garnet and Isaac. He quickly lunged at them and picked them up in his hand. He didn't intend to kill them, though.

Starscream: I remember you two. Steven sends his regards.(Maniacal laughter)

Starscream dropped the two on the ground, grabbed his own share of corpses and the three of them flew off into space.

Isaac: Did you hear what he said?

Garnet: They must be taking orders from Steven.

Isaac: It can't be. He's dead.

Voice: Not anymore.

They looked behind them and saw a huge truck with fire designs and no trailer. It began to break apart and shift as a huge robot began to form in front of them.

Garnet: Stay back!

Robot: Remain calm. I am not with them. I didn't reveal myself earlier because I needed to tell you this information in private. First is names. I...am Optimus Prime.

Garnet: I'm Garnet and this is Isaac. What do you want with us?

Optimus: We come to warn you of a new threat looming over your city. Your enemy, Steven Universe, has been rebuilt and revived by Megatron, the leader of our enemies, the Decepticons. We are Autobots. Megatron intended to make Steven a soldier to wage his war, but was forced to become Steven's second in command. We know not of his intentions, nor do we know how powerful he is with his upgrades. What we do know is that he intends on conquering this planet with the Decepticon army. I attempted contacting you through your mind, but you have a strong barrier that prevented me from getting to you properly.

Garnet: That explains the headaches.

Isaac: And the "We are coming"

Garnet: Also, Optimus, you keep saying "we". I only see you.

Then, a yellow Camaro with black stripes drove up and shifted into Bumblebee, a black GMC shifted into Ironhide, and a silver corvette transformed into Sideswipe.

Garnet: Never mind. Will you help us?

Bumblebee: (Lean on me starts playing)

Isaac: What?

Optimus: His vocal processors were damaged. He uses his radio to communicate. About Steven, do you know what he wanted all of those corpses for?

Isaac: He intends to make an army of reconstructed corpses called Necromorphs. With them and the Decepticons, it won't be hard to take over the planet.

Back on Cybertron, Steven had just received the corpses from Beach City. He raised his hands to the air and began to emanate strange signal that made the corpses shake and convulse and morph into large groups of slasher necromorphs.

Steven: With the combined power of the Decepticons and the Necromorphs, my victory is assured...

He began to let out a maniacal, murderous, sadistic laugh. He was prepared to return to Beach City, and destroy Isaac and Garnet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The trans-dimensional portal projector

Steven sent out a different signal to his necromorphs and morphed them together to form the Tormentor.

Steven: If I am going to take this world as my own, I'll need help from elsewhere.

Back on Earth, Garnet and Isaac had been brought to the Autobot headquarters, discussing a plan of action.

Ironhide: We should get a defense prepared. We know the heat he'll be packing, so we come up with a way to ice it down.

Garnet: You don't know him like I do. He knows we'll be expecting an all-out attack, so he'll come up with a way around that. He is planning something else.

The alarms started blaring as a voice could be heard.

Voice: WARNING! WARNING! DECEPTICON ACTIVITY DETECTED! DECEPTICON SOUNDWAVE IDENTIFIED!

Sideswipe: Where is he?

A large medical humvee drove up and transformed into the autobot's medic, Ratchet.

Ratchet: Soundwave is raiding a top secret government warehouse. He appears to be stealing equipment and parts.

Garnet: We'll check it out.

Sideswipe: Your with me kid.

Garnet: I am much older than you.

Sideswipe: Wanna bet?

Optimus: Now is not the time. Get out there and stop Soundwave.

Sideswipe shifted into a corvette, Garnet got inside and they both drove to the warehouse. They had arrived just in time to see Soundwave with a number of equipment pieces in his hands.

Sideswipe: Surrender, Soundwave. You're under arrest.

Soundwave: Is that so? I don't have time to fight you. I have what I need. Soon, Lord Universe's plans of domination will be complete. There is nothing you can do to stop it.

He let out an ear-piercing sound wave, transformed into a plane and flew off into space.

Sideswipe: Sideswipe to base. He got away.

_We'll pursue him later. I'm sending down Ratchet to analyze the parts that were taken. Hopefully we could find what it is that Steven wanted with those parts._

Sideswipe: Roger that.

Ratchet arrived at the base and took notes of all things missing.

Ratchet: I got what I need. Let's head back to base so that I can figure out all possible things built by what was taken.

Back at base, Ratchet was going over the parts that were taken and found only one thing could be made.

Ratchet: I know what he's building.

Isaac: What?

Ratchet: He's building a trans-dimensional portal projector. As it says in the name, it opens portals to other dimensions.

Garnet: What would Steven want with other dimensions?

Ironhide: Maybe he wants to expand his control across multiple universes.

Ratchet: Not likely. Once it is activated, he can only summon people to his dimension, but can't go through himself.

Isaac: He's building an inter-dimensional army!

Garnet: That'll only make it easier for him to conquer the planet.

Back at the Decepticon base, Steven was making the finishing touches on his portal projector.

Steven: Now, to summon the evils from many dimensions. Decepticons! I would like you to meet our new allies. First...

He activated the device and a portal opened. Out of it came a necrotic, gray-skinned skeleton with a sorcerer's robe and green fire coming from his hands.

Steven:...The Lich! The evil undead sorcerer.

Lich: Why have I been summoned? Who are you?

Steven: Steven Quartz Universe. I seek to destroy all human life, just like you. You work for me now.

Lich: In exchange for the deaths of everybody? I am you eternal servant.

Steven: Our next ally is...

He opened a new portal as a tall, white, humanoid figure with a white tail emerged from the portal. It had purple glass on its stomach, shoulders, and head.

Steven:...Frieza! The tyrant of many worlds.

Frieza: I see my reputation precedes me beyond my own dimension. I sense you conquer worlds, and kill humans.

Steven: Under my leadership, you will get to do both.

Frieza: I'm not usually one who takes orders from anyone, but this seems like a fair deal.

Steven: Our next ally is a very large and powerful one.

Steven opened up the portal, and it expanded to an enormous size. Out of it, came a giant, golden, three headed dragon with no arms.

Steven: King Ghidorah! Three more and we will have what we need for the conquest of Earth.

He activated the device and two figures stepped out. One was dressed like a fancy clown, with white make-up and a red line across his mouth. The other one had a large metal suit, a bald head, and the letter L written on the chest of the suit.

Steven: Lex Luthor and the Joker!

Lex: Well, well. What do we have hear?

Steven: The person you work for, in order to rule this planet in the empire you dreamed of.

Lex: I like your style. What are your orders?

Steven: Our last associate is a powerful superhuman, with the power and potential to destroy the galaxy. But don't worry. I can keep him well restrained. Meet...

Out of the portal came a large, bulky, gray figure, with an enormous power emanating from his body.

Steven: APOCALYPSE!

Apocalypse: Who are you? And why have I been summoned?

Steven: You are my new pet.

Steven held his hand up to Apocalypse and took over his mind.

Apocalypse: I... can't control my thoughts. How did you do that? I have superior intellect.

Steven: Not in this world you don't. You are my new instrument of destruction. (To everyone)Fellow soldiers! You have all been made fools of. You have all been beaten by your opposite numbers. You all had a dream of a world with no humans that you control. We have remained hidden too long. We will attack those pathetic humans, and their armies. Today, we will destroy the society that shunned us.

A large army of xenomorphs began to come out of the portal with queen. Steven telepathically communicated with her.

_Queen: Why have I been called?_

_Steven: Because, you and I have the same goal. Your army will help us wage our war. Is that clear?_

_Queen: Yes. _

Steven: Now, all warriors! PREPARE FOR THE SLAUGHTER!

The Decepticon army and the xenomorph army boarded decepticon transports and they flew to Earth, with Frieza, King Ghidorah, Apocalypse, Lex Luthor, the Lich and Steven close behind. The invasion, had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: No mercy

Steven and his inter-dimensional army were just about to reach Earth.

Steven: Before my conquest can begin, I want Garnet and Isaac to get a front row seat to the Earth's destruction. Megatron! Can you get a signal down to all computers, TVs, phones, and any screens all over the world?

Megatron: Yes. We will let the whole world know of our power.

Megatron flew down to New York and to the Empire State Building. He sent out an electric wave through the pinnacle, then up too Steven. Steven took the electric line and shot it back down to Earth, broadcasting on everything with a screen. The whole world was watching.

Steven: This is a message to all the people of Earth. I am the leader of a powerful army. I can and will reduce the planet to ash in a heartbeat. Unless you bring these two to New York.

He showed a hologram of Garnet and Isaac.

Steven: If you do not comply within 24 hours. We will destroy your cities.

He sent Frieza to Japan, King Ghidorah to Los Angeles, The Lich to Brazil, and Apocalypse to Sydney Australia

Steven: I leave you with this.

Back at the Autobot base, everyone watched Steven's broadcast.

Isaac: This isn't how it ends. We can't turn ourselves in. He'll destroy everything no matter what we do.

Garnet: What other options do we have?

Isaac: We show him we won't take his oppression!

Garnet: How? How do we beat his army? How do we defeat the power he's bringing?

Ratchet walked in with a device in his hands.

Ratchet: We even the playing field.

Garnet: Is that a...?

Ratchet: Trans-dimensional portal projector? Yes. Yes it is.

Ratchet placed the device down, and activated it. Out of the portal, came a young 14 year old kid with a bear-skin hat, a red cross sword, and a dog who could change it's size.

Young kid: What is this place?

Garnet: Who are these people, Ratchet?

Young kid: I'm Finn the human, and this is my dog, Jake.

Jake: How's it going?

Isaac: Talking dog. The most normal thing I've seen in my life.

Garnet: We brought you here for your help. The Lich has come to this dimension, and is being commanded by an evil conqueror, named Steven.

Finn: What?! The lich is here?!

Jake: Great. Our worst enemy is out there reeking havoc, and is being commanded by an evil conqueror.

Finn: You can count on our help.

Ratchet: Let's bring in our next hero.

He opened the portal once more, and out came a young male with an orange and blue shirt, orange pants, and blue boots. He had outward spiking black hair.

Garnet: Hello.

Man: Who are you and why am I here?

Garnet: I am Garnet. These are Autobots, and that is Isaac.

Man: I am Son Goku.

Garnet: We brought you here because we need your help. Your old friend, Frieza, is back and under command of an evil conqueror named Steven Quartz Universe.

Goku: Frieza's here?! Whatever you need, I'm here.

Ratchet: Just a few more. Our next ally is a little bit tricky to control. We need someone to talk to it.

He opened up an enormous portal. Out of it came a 400 foot tall lizard with crystallized dorsal spines and a muscular tail.

Ratchet: This is Godzilla. Garnet, if you don't mind.

Garnet: Alright.(To Godzilla)Hear me monster! We need your help! King Ghidorah has arrived, and is being used as a pawn for global invasion!

Godzilla let out a roar of disgust.

Garnet: He says he hates Ghidorah, and will gladly help us.

Ratchet: In that case, we need two more heroes for help.

He opened up the portal, and Superman and Batman both came out.

Superman: Don't even say anything. Lex Luthor is here with the Joker, and they are taking orders from a war tyrant named Steven Quartz Universe.

Garnet: Mind reader?

Batman: That's not even the half of it.

Garnet: I also have something in store.

Garnet held her hands to her head. A few moments later, a predator ship uncloaked, and a large predator army stepped out.

Garnet:(Predator language)_Hello. Steven Universe has taken control of a serpent queen and her underlings to dominate this planet. Will you help us?_

_King Predator: Yes. My army will assist you. _

_Garnet: Thank you._

Optimus: With our armies together, we mobilize against Steven in New York.

The huge army moved to New York. Their, Steven had his own army attacking the city. He looked down at a small family with small children. He aimed a cannon directly at them. Before he could, a strange blue glow appeared beside him. He looked to see Goku right beside him, charging energy in his hands.

Goku: KAME-HAME-HAAAAAAAAAA!

The energy fired in a blue destructive beam and hit Steven in his side, pushing him back.

Steven: Ghidorah, Frieza, Lich, Lex, Joker, Apocalypse! Help me!

All of the aforementioned villains warped next to him, along with the Xenomorph and Decepticon army.

Garnet: Steven! This has gone on long enough! We will defeat you here, and now!

Steven: One shall stand. One shall fall.

Garnet and Steven: CHARGE!

Both armies charged into each other, preparing for the war for earth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Final Wars

Both armies were of equal strength. Goku and Frieza flew towards each other.

Goku: Frieza. Have you become so desperate to conquer a planet, that you started taking orders instead of giving orders?

Frieza: No. Steven promised me a portion of this planet once it had been conquered.

Goku: Because you can't handle much else.

Frieza: Now, you die!

They both charged into each other, and engaged in a series of blasts and blows. Finn and Jake both ran up to face the Lich, magic jewels on their heads to protect them from his possession spell.

Lich: Child. Dog. You ruined my plans of a perfect world.

Finn: With no life? That's not perfect. That's stupid.

Lich: Your stupid.

Jake: Hey. Don't call him stupid.

Lich: Shut up, stupid.

Jake: Hey!

Lich: What? I didn't call him stupid.(Laughter)

Finn and Jake attacked the Lich. Then, giant footsteps began to shake the Earth. Godzilla began to battle with King Ghidorah. They traded blasts with Godzilla's atomic breath and Ghidorah's gravity beams. Superman and Batman both were face-to-face with Lex Luthor and the Joker.

Lex: Superman. If it isn't everyone's favorite hero.

Joker: Batman. I can't wait to squash the bat like a bug.

All four engaged in a two-on-two war. The real action came when the xenomorphs and necromorphs battled the predator army. Steven then came up to Garnet and Isaac with Apocalypse right near him.

Steven: Did you two miss me? I'm BAAAAaaaaack!

Garnet: You haven't changed. There are three people I brought that would disagree.

From behind him came three people appeared. Three people who Steven hadn't seen in a long time.

Steven: P-Pearl? Amethyst? Connie?! How?

Garnet: I brought them here from before they had died through the trans-dimensional portal projector.

Pearl: Steven! What are you doing? What have you become?

Connie: You aren't the Steven I remember! The Steven I knew didn't think killing people was fun! He thought protecting people was fun!

Steven: I'm not the Steven you knew. I've changed into something with more potential than all.

Amethyst: If that's the case, then why do you have people fighting for you? Why do you have an army your war? If you're so high and mighty, then why are they doing everything for you?

Steven: You are absolutely right Amethyst.

He raised his hands to the air, and energy flew out of all combatants then into Steven. He grew all the way up to Godzilla's size with the powers of all heroes and villains.

Lich: Steven, what are you doing?

Frieza: He's taking our power!

Lex: We still have it, he just has it too.

Steven: Now, instead of conquering this planet, I'll just destroy it and everything on it.

Frieza: You promised us this world! You promised we would all rule this world!

Steven: Yeah...

He formed his hand into a cannon and aimed it at Frieza.

Steven:...I lied.

He blew Frieza apart with a single shot of his gun.

Megatron: I knew he would betray us. It seems we all have a common enemy.

Lex: The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Joker: Then why don't we give him a proper beating.

Godzilla and King Ghidorah both gave agreeing roars.

Steven: You can't defeat me! I am the symbol of perfection!

Amethyst: Perfection? Perfection doesn't come with defeat!

Steven: Did, did you not just hear me 5 seconds ago? You can't defeat me!

Both armies rallied together and prepared to battle with Steven.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unstoppable Steven

Every hero, villain, and monster all attacked Steven, with the only thing still loyal to him being the Tormentor, who he blew apart with a single blast from his gun. The Lich shoots flaming fireballs, then picks up Finn and Jake and throws them on to Steven's back. He grew large spikes out of his back to knock them off. Lex Luthor charged up energy weapons in his hands, then shot them at Steven's knees. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all jumped up and cut up Steven's legs. Godzilla and Ghidorah both tried to blast him with their ranged attacks, but Steven caught the blasts and deflected them at a large number of approaching Xenomorphs. The Predator army hit him in the face with their plasma guns, and then threw their spears at his side. Goku fired multiple Ki blasts at Steven and was met with the same kind of attack. All of the flying Transformers blasted Steven with their missiles, and he fired his shoulder missiles back at them, knocking the drones out of the sky, but leaving the important ones alive. Apocalypse tried to attack Steven's mind, but his own mind was torn apart at this attempt, and he was killed.

Pearl: This isn't working! He has the combined invulnerability of the two most powerful monsters!

Garnet: I have an idea. Sideswipe!

Sideswipe: What do you need?

Garnet: I need a ride back to base.

Amethyst: What?

Garnet: Trust me.

Sideswipe shifted into a car and drove the Gems back to the base. Steven, meanwhile, was still blasting and destroying the large armies, and kept holding back the many attackers. Joker threw a laughing gas tank at Superman, and he threw it at Steven, then it exploded all over his face. Steven began to giggle and laugh until it just sounded like insanity.

Joker: I got him!

Steven: No.(Chuckles) I just thought it was funny how you thought that would work.

Superman hit Steven with his heat vision, and hit him in the cheek. Steven was shrugging off the relentless assault like it was nothing.

Steven: You are nothing compared to me. I will defeat all of you, and this world will be reduced to a pile of rubble!

Female voice: STEVEN!

Steven looked behind him, and his eyes went wide. She was standing there, beautiful pink locks, blue eyes, and a flowering glow behind her as she hovered up to Steven.

Steven: MOM?!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rose Quartz and the Hero's farewell

Steven: You're alive?!

Rose: Yes. I was brought here the same way as Amethyst and Pearl and Connie.

Connie was well hidden away from the battle as she watched the whole event unfold from miles away.

Steven: Is this some kind of practical joke? You think my Mom is going to talk me out of ending all life. Or try to even defeat me?

Rose: Steven, this has to end here. I don't need you to tell me what you've done. I already know everything.

Steven: Then you must know that nothing you say will change my mind.

He forced Rose back with an energy bast.

Rose: I don't want to have to do this! You're too special to me!

Steven: How can that be? You died on the day of my birth because you put the Xenomorph in your body. How am I special to you, if you decided to die on my birth date?

Rose: Steven, I...

Steven: Save it. You didn't mean anything to me then, and you don't now.

Steven charged back in as Isaac ran to the gems.

Isaac: Garnet, are you ok?

Amethyst: Well that didn't work.

Garnet: I was so sure of it.

Pearl: This isn't how it ends.

Goku: I have something that just might work.

Garnet: What is it?

Goku: It's called a Spirit bomb. It's the one power I have that he doesn't. I need everyone to raise their hands into the sky. It takes energy from all sentient beings and channels them into an energy bomb.

Isaac: How much time do you need?

Goku: At least 10-15 mins.

Garnet: We'll keep him occupied for 20.

The gems charged back in and told everyone to raise their hands to the sky. Even Godzilla raised his hands, and Ghidorah raised his heads.

Steven: What is this? Are you praying to your God? Do you believe he can save you now, after all that has happened?

Goku: No, but I can.

Steven looked behind him to see a fully charged Spirit bomb. He was shocked, as he had no access to this power.

Steven: What is that? What are you doing?

Goku: Hasta la vista, baby!

Goku threw the Spirit bomb at Steven as he was incinerated into the ball of pure energy.

Rose: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! THAT WAS MY SON!

Garnet: No. That wasn't your son. He was the devil.

Everyone put their heads down in respect and sorrow, until Steven was seen falling out of the sky and onto the ground. He was still alive, but barely.

Rose: Steven, you're ok!

Steven awoke to see all of his enemies alive, and this time wasn't intent on killing them.

Garnet: What happened? I thought we lost him.

Goku: The spirit bomb only purges negative energy. Steven must not have been pure evil.

Pearl: So, he's back to normal.

Steven looked down at his hands, thinking of all the blood over his head.

Steven: What have I done?! I'm a monster. I've killed millions of people now, and thought it was fun. I am so sorry, everyone.

A single tear could be seen falling down his cheek.

Steven: I _am _the devil. If I'm here, then everyone is in danger.

Garnet: Steven?

Steven: Mom, I love you, and I'm sorry for anything that I said. Garnet, thank you for being a teacher to me. Amethyst, you always were there like a big sister. Pearl, thank you for being like a mom to me.

Rose put a hand on Pearl's shoulder.

Pearl: Steven, what are you saying?

Steven: I have to keep you all protected. I can't do that if I continue to exist. Gems, take care of yourselves.

Steven forced both armies, the Gems, the heroes, and the villains back to the city in a significant blast. His hand formed into a predator wrist gauntlet, and he tapped the buttons, preparing it for self destruct. It began to count down from 5...4...3...2...

Steven: God bless you all.

...1.

The wrist gauntlet exploded into a huge, blue fireball, incinerating him, and the surrounding area.

Rose: NO! STEVEN!

Garnet: He sacrificed himself, to keep us from his own evil.

Amethyst: I just can't believe he's gone. It all happened so fast.

Pearl: This isn't happening. He's ok. I know he his.

Garnet: He had a predator wrist-bracer on that was the size of his own arm. He tweaked it so that there was no way for him to survive. I'm sorry, Pearl. Steven's gone.

Pearl began to cry along with Rose. They were ready to keep his memory alive. First, some goodbyes. Back at the Autobots' base the portal was opened and modified so that everyone could get home.

Lex: This was fun. Let's do it again sometime.

Batman: Because I'm feeling generous today, you and the Joker get a 5 minute head-start.

Joker: See you in Gotham, Bats!

Lex and Joker disappeared into the portal, with Superman and Batman following behind.

Finn: I think it's time to get back to OOO.

Jake: Yeah man. Let's go home.

The Lich was tied in special, Gem-made chains that negated his powers.

Lich: You haven't seen the last of me!

Finn: Shut it, stupid.

They both dragged the Lich into their dimension.

Goku: That was fun. Maybe you three can bring me back and we can spar together.

Garnet: We'll think about it.

Goku disappeared into his portal. The portal then expanded to massive size as Godzilla and Ghidorah disappeared.

Pearl: That's everybody.

Garnet: Let's go home to Beach City.

In Beach City, a great funeral was held for the loss of Steven. A large shrine was built in the center of town with a picture of Steven, and a replica of his gem. He would be missed greatly by the inhabitants of Beach City. To get it back to normal, the people were brought back through the trans-dimensional you know whatever. Greg and Rose got back together along with Garnet and Isaac. Peace was finally restored to Beach City and the world, and the world had lost it's most valiant protector, who was at the same time, it's most dangerous enemy.

_**THE END**_

**Thanks for reading, everybody. Post a review and give ideas to what you want to see me right next. Just give me a synopsis and I'll make it happen. Just a reminder, I don't own **_**any **_**of what was in my stories. **


End file.
